This is weird
by Dallasbaby212
Summary: Shark. tv, conversation, wine, and dinner.  I wonder what else.  I am really bad at summeries.  Please read and review. I really like reviews.  StarkDevlin T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Jessica and Sebastian were sitting on her couch watching the mayor introduce Cutler as the new DA.

"I'm sorry Jess." Sebastian said.

"He lied to me." She said turning her head to face him.

"He lied to me too." He said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks for trying." She said with a small smile.

"No problem." He said as he kissed her head.

"Where's Julie?" She asked.

"Sleeping over a friend's house." He replied.

"Oh. Do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked

"That would be nice." He said getting off the couch. He extended his hand to her to help her up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

"I hope you're up for Chinese take-out." She said.

"That's fine. Chicken and Lo-mien." He replied leaning against her counter. Jessica dialed and ordered. They sat back down on the couch and talked as they waited for their food. Jessica had pulled out some wine. Sebastian was pouring glasses for her and then himself.

"I can't believe I have to start cleaning out my office tomorrow." She said

"Aren't you going to miss being my boss?" He asked as he handed her a glass of wine.

"Thanks. Like you listened to me." She said with a laugh.

"Seriously Jess I'm going to miss working for you. Oh and you better believe I will let Manny and Cutler know how I feel." He said tilting his glass toward her.

"Sebastian don't. This is weird." She said.

"What's weird?" He asked.

"Me and you having a friendly conversation, drinking wine, and about to have dinner." She said with a small laugh.

"I know last year we hated each other. We've come a long way." He replied. The doorbell rang and they both set down their wine glasses and walked toward the door. Jessica grabbed the food and was about to pay the man when Sebastian paid for the money and tipped the man.

"You didn't have to do that." She said as she tried to balance the containers of food.

"I know and let me help you with that. Where are eating?" He said

as he took some of the containers out of her hands,

"Um the kitchen." She said. They walked in to kitchen and set down there food. Sebastian pulled out the char for Jessica. "Wow Sebastian you actually have manners." She said raising her eyebrows and a small smile.

"That hurts Jess. I have manners I try not to use them to much. It might hurt my reputation."

"You're an ass." She said with a laugh.

"And I know it." He said returning her laugh. They ate with light conversation and their usual banter. When they were finished Sebastian helped Jessica clean up. It was already 11:00.

"Who know that Sebastian Stark did dishes?"

"I am fully domesticated man, thank you very much. I should be going Jess.

"I just want to say thank you again, talking to Delgado." Jessica said with a genuine smile.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just mad you didn't win." He said.

"Me too. We definitely have to do this again. Maybe next time even Julie can join us." She said as she walked him toward the door.

"I'd like that. I'll see you tomorrow morning; maybe I can even help you with your office." He said. He went to kiss her cheek but she accidentally turned her head. His lips landed on hers. Their kiss was very brief. As soon as they realized that they were kissing it ended.

"Jess I'm so sorry. I didn't mean – "He was cut off by Jessica's lips covering his. This kiss was longer than the first. Sebastian's arms quickly found their way around Jessica's waist pulling her body flush against his. Her hands snaked up to the back of his neck. They parted for air. They were still hanging on to each other. Sebastian kissed the top of her head.

"Sebastian I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just kissed you like that." She said resting her head against his chest.

"Believe me Jess I'm not complaining." He replied. They both laughed. Jessica's hands were playing with Sebastian's collar.

"I really don't know what to do now Sebastian." She said.

"Me neither Jess." He replied. Their eyes met and he leaned down for another kiss. This kiss was slow at first but then turned heated. Jessica started to undo his tie. Sebastian started undo the buttons on Jessica's blouse. He moved his lips down to her neck and kissed it. Just then the phone rang. They quickly parted. Jessica answered the phone.

"Devlin."

"Jessica, its Leo Cutler." He said. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Cutler" She mouthed to Sebastian.

"I just wanted to say that I hope there are no hard feelings." He said.

"No hard feelings at all. I hope you have a good time with Sebastian Stark he can be a handful." She said with a small smile. Sebastian faked a hurt expression.

"Well maybe I can convince Delgado to get rid of Stark." He said. This made Jessica angry.

"May I remind you that Sebastian has been a great asset to the DA's office. He only lost one case. He convicted a lot of people even a cop killer."

"Like I said maybe."

"I'm busy right now Leo is that all you called for?" She asked.

"Yes. Have a good night Madame Distric – "He said then hung up.

"He is such an asshole." She said turning to face Sebastian again. Sebastian's shirt was unbuttoned and opened. Jessica's shirt halfway undone and her skirt was pushed up. They just stared at each other. They no longer worked together but they were friends now. Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He quickly closed the gap between them. His lips crashed onto hers. Once again his lips traveled down to her neck. His lips captured hers again as his hands cupped the back of her head. Jessica let out a small moan in to Sebastian's mouth. Her tongue plunged into his mouth. This time it was Sebastian's turn to moan. He pushed against the wall and finished unbuttoning her blouse. He threw her shirt to the floor and Jessica slid his shirt off of his shoulders.


	2. Fears and Desires

They finally parted gasping for air. Jessica was leaning against the wall. Sebastian had one arm around her waist and the other hand on the wall near her hand. Jessica had her hands on Sebastian's bare chest.

"Sebastian we shouldn't be doing this." She said still gasping for air.

"Why not, Jess?" He asked, brushing a piece of hair off of her face.

"Because I'm afraid of what this will lead to." She replied.

"This doesn't have to lead anywhere." He said as he kissed a trail down to her neck. Jessica leaned her head against the wall to give him better access.

"Sebastian please –" She started to say. She was cutoff by his lips on hers again. This kiss was surprising. It was like he was telling her that they didn't have to do anything else but that. Just kiss. Jessica pushed herself off the wall and turned around. She walked him toward the couch, careful not to break their kiss. Sebastian sat on the couch still grabbing onto Jessica's waist. She sat on his lap, straddling him. Once again they parted for air. Jessica started to kiss his neck while Sebastian left light kisses on her shoulder.

"Jess." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes?" She murmured in to his neck.

"We don't have to do anything else. Believe me if we do this all night, I will go to work a very happy man." He said with a smile. Jessica looked at him with a similar smile on her face.

"If we do this all night we'll both be going to work very tired." She said.

"But happy."

"I really don't want to get up." She said as she reached for a blanket.

"I don't want you to get up either." He said wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. He was enjoying this. Just the fact they were this close and having intimate moments was enough. Jessica wrapped the blanket around the both of them. "Jess, it's getting late."

"You're right. Do you want to stay here?"

"Only if you're sure." He replied kissing her forehead.

"I'm sure. I don't have anything for you to change into, though." She said attempting to get off of him. He didn't let her move.

"It's okay. Why don't we sleep here?"

"Because for the two of us to sleep here it will be uncomfortable. Besides I happen to have a very comfy king sized bed." She said finally able to break free of him.

"Sounds very nice." He said following her up the stairs. He waited outside her bedroom as she got changed. She was desperately trying to figure out what to wear. After ten minutes she decided on a pair of light blue shorts and a white tank top. She opened her door and found Sebastian leaning against the door frame with his back facing her. She started to massage his shoulders. He quickly turned around the second she touched him. "Jesus Jessica! You scared the crap out of me." He said.

"I'm sorry but you were an easy target." She said with a laugh. "Why don't you sit down and I'll take care of your shoulders." She said as she sat down on her bed.

"I could get used to that." He said walking over to her.

"Well don't." She said as she started to massage his shoulders again. "Jeez Sebastian do ever sleep or relax?" She asked noticing his tense muscles.

"Have you seen our cases lately? I wonder if I was sleeping with you if it would be different." He said with his trademark "Stark grin".

"In your dreams." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh you have no idea." He said as he turned around to face her. He gently kissed her. She leaned back and he followed. She was lying on her back and Sebastian was on top of her.


End file.
